Unexpected
by Empressofwhispers
Summary: Jinx's entire exsistence was based on superstition, all she was was based on a superstition somehow. She was by nature a very curious cat... and satisfaction always brought her back. But can the kind of satisfaction Kid Flash brings be real? JinxXFlash
1. Never thought of Superstition

Unexpected

Chapter One: Never thought of Superstition

The small, shadowy figure of a young woman was not what gave her away. Flash knew that she could not help the fluorescent flame of her light pink locks. Even so, he could not help the small chuckle rumbling from his chest. He could tell where she was from miles away, powers strong or not. After the confusion Madam Rouge had brought, he knew for sure how to tell this lady from any other. He jumped off the skyscraper he had been perched on and hoped his speed would surprise her as it always did.

This was not really a planned meeting; Flash had been delighted to see her wondering about… though he did wonder why. He seriously doubted she wanted to see him. Either way, he was excited to see her. It had not been so long ago that she abandoned her love for Madam Rouge and let him go. Sprinting shouldn't even be the word to use for what the cherry haired boy was doing. He used all his power, his might to reach her as fast as he possibly could. The town's clock chimed its normal London sounding chime to inform its inhabitants of the eleventh hour.

Sadly for him, however, he had been running so fast that he tripped over his left foot and skidded in front of the girl he took such deep interest in. He could have laughed at how his speed surprised her after all. She looked down at him with wide, magenta eyes staring and cherry blossom lips parted in shock. How lovely she looked in the dim lighting… as if. There was hardly any lighting; the light that she glowed in was the light shining from her magical hair and eyes. Looking up into her incandescent eyes with his luminous own, he smiled, "Hey Jinx."

He could barely imagine what she thought he looked like, dirt smudged across his face and a little cut on his neck from the scrape he took after the trip. How he propped himself up on his arm and smiled up at her. He knew his hair had to be a mess, which irked him very much. He wanted to look perfectly dashing to her, he wanted to dazzle her. Of course, that had been his intention all along and he still did not know what she thought of him. That bothered him immensely too. Still, she smiled at him warmly for some reason. They were not really friends, they should have been foes, but neither could bring themselves up to hate each other. Was it a physical attraction that denied them that?

Thinking about this to himself as she offered him a hand to help him up, he realized instantly upon the touch of their fingertips that this was not true. Where as he did feel an attraction towards her, the part of it that was physical was no where near this mysterious intriguing feeling she caused in him. No, it was nothing near as hollow and plain as a mere physical attraction. They were not Batman and Catwoman. She confused him so much though. And as though to prove it, the moment he was up but their hands still clasped she cast out a bright pink light as she jinxed him back onto the ground.

Yeah, she really, _really_ confused him. He looked back up at her again puzzled, "Why pull me up if you just push me back down?" She was never predictable and proved this as she giggled and started to walk away, "Because you just look so _dashing_ laying there all dirty." Immediately he was on his feet and rushing to her side, "Don't forget how _exquisite_ you look with the light your hair brings to your face." She halted to a stop and looked hurting, "Don't be sarcastic about that, please." Looking at him with her gemstone eyes, she saw that now he looked deeply offended, "I wasn't."

Jinx was completely unpredictable. She then ran as fast as her legs would carry her away from him. She must have known that he could always out run her, yet she persisted on running anyway. The enchantress ran this way and that, doing everything she could to confuse him and lose him. Yet for every step she took, he was always 12 ahead. Still, she would not give up. Seconds passed and she still tried. "Sooner than later she will have to give in and tell me what I did wrong," Flash thought to himself. But she did not give up. She would never give up, she was so stubborn. At last, they reached a dark alleyway where she was trapped. "Surely now she will tell me," he thought once more only to be disappointed. Rather than telling him why she was upset, she snapped at him, "Why do you persist being around me? You should hate me!" "Why won't you tell me what upsets you about it?" He cleverly countered. "I'm **bad luck**," her voice started to shake now, as did her body. All that running had left her physically exhausted. It was kind of funny how her body was weakening but her spirit still burned as dangerously as ever. He looked at her with concern, "You're going to fall." "I'm fine!" She snapped.

Of course she did fall. She closed her eyes tight, bracing herself for the impact to the ground only to find that it never came. A voice as warm as sweet as caramel slithered smoothly into her ears causing her eyes to open, "Luck is what you make of it." A strange feeling washed over her, like the warm feeling of slipping into a hot bath. The enchantress felt relaxed and something she had never felt in her life… safe. The temptation to surrender was more than she could possibly bare and she completely succumbed to his delicious scent and strong hold. At least, her body did. She had quite a few things to say about it, "Let me go, I will be fine!" He quirked a brow, "Is that so?" "Yes it _is_ so." "Well I'm going to take you hostage." He chuckled softly to himself as he teased her. She glared at him, "I thought you said you were one of the good guys." "One of the best," he corrected.

"What will my team members think when I don't turn up tomorrow morning?" She panicked at the thought of them realizing she was missing. Yet he seemed wholly unaffected. In fact, he continued to chuckle! "Then they can mean their name is the hive five." He could tell that if her body was rested enough to consent, she'd blast him into next week for that. She was extremely devout to her team for some strange reason that he believe that neither of them knew. It was cute in a way, though. They held her back so much, and yet she stuck with them. Still teasing, his eyes still dancing he smirked at her in his arms, "You ready for the ride of a lifetime?" Jinx's eyes widened in fear as she realized what he was about to do, but she could not stop him from speeding to wherever he lived.

She hated the feeling that he gave her. Her sensible side knew it was wrong, but she loved the feeling. Jinx loved the feeling, but dreaded what could happen if she gave in to it. The feel of her blood on fire, pulsing through her veins was an amazing pleasure. As if the light feeling in her stomach from being around him wasn't enough, he just had to run to wherever he was taking her. Still she protested, even though she was strangely enough enjoying herself, "Something will go wrong! You don't know what you're doing. My name is what it is for a reason. Let me go." She had always thought that when Flash ran, he must have had the wind rush in his ears like nothing else. She had always imagined that in the moments he sped that the wind would ring in his ears like the grim tolling of a bell. Yet she discovered that he sped so fast there was no wind. It was an eerie silence that he broke by replying, "Your name is what is because of superstition."

"Aren't you superstitious?" She asked him, not believing what she was hearing from him. Her power, just her being there… her existence was based on superstition and yet he isn't superstitious? He must have been. The most powerful thing about Jinx was that she was only visible to people who believed in bad luck. It was what hid her well from the police. Most men who become police are no-nonsense kind of men. The women are just tough. Usually they didn't see her when she walked by. It kept her safe for the most part. "No," he murmured, "I didn't say I wasn't superstitious, I just never think of superstition." This made her sore and bitter. Everything she stood for was the idea of bad luck and ill fortune and he never thought of it? Yet he constantly left her roses? The girl with florescent pink hair snapped at the young man carrying her to a place she could rest safely at, "You mean to say you never think of me? That is what I am. _I am bad luck_."

Then something rather strange happened. He stopped. She looked around her and noticed that she was somewhere underground. It looked like an old castle, the stone structure and color gave her the feeling that she was in the lower chambers of a large manor. She thought she was being silly when a peculiar feeling of respect washed over her. All the enchantress could do was stay where she was staring in awe at her surroundings. It was a truly stunning place to live. What she didn't realize was as he set her down gingerly upon a soft cushion was that her surprise was adorable to him. Whilst the young lady gazed upon the yellow stone, the young man gazed at the lady.

Jinx attempted to speak, but ended up mumbling. Luckily he heard it when she asked, "You live here?" The crimson haired boy nodded softly when her eyes slid over to where he was. Her normally loud, triumphant voice was soft and surrendering, "Where is this? How long have you lived here?" The young woman with pink locks turned her head to notice that Flash was ambling over to a large black piano. And then before she could mumble another syllable, delicately depressing notes sauntered to her ears. It was a sad pattern that sounded like something that she hadn't heard before, but something that she'd been thinking in her mind her whole life. It was heart breaking and yet tranquilizing. The melody repeated itself several times to make a song, and the enchantress knew there must have been words to it. Every time a sequence rippled off the keys, it was different, yet similar to the previous sequence. The intro was a gentle play of the melody in an upper octave, where the verses played the same sound in lower octaves. She gradually nodded herself off to a state of unconsciousness, but she could have sworn before she let her eyelids drop that a flash of red hair was in front of her.


	2. Unfaithful Mind

Unexpected

Chapter Two: Unfaithful

Perhaps you have never awoken to the sound of a song that you enjoy. If you have not, you should some day. It is a very pleasant occurrence and it was an enjoyment that Jinx had the good fortune to experience. As she awoke to the sound of Flash playing the same piano song that she had fallen in love with the night before, she smiled brightly; something that she did not often do.

Still sleepy, she didn't realize how angry she normally would have acted. Still sleepy, she didn't care. She just listened to the notes bounce off the instrument into her eardrums. Then the enchantress with pink hair stood up and walked slowly, curiously over to the beautiful black piano looking around her all the while. It was truly a stunning place to be in, she thought to herself.

Maybe Flash was sleepy too because he didn't seem to realize that Jinx had tip toed all the way over behind him and was watching him play. Feeling dripped out of his fingers that pressed the keys below them and oozed through the song. Emotion was imprinted all over the expression on his face and just the way he moved so delicately was expressing something. Her hair was falling out of its strong bands and the enchantress couldn't stifle the urge to let her florescent locks free. The feel of her hair cascading to her shoulders as the notes cascaded to a more alto range was amazing. Everything seemed so perfectly timed.

Suddenly her lips from her smile to a frown. The drowsiness didn't change the fact that she was bad luck. Something wrong was bound to happen. And even though this thought tightened her shoulders, she instantly relaxed as the crimson haired gentleman kept playing. And for once in her life, Jinx let go. She didn't care that she was bad luck; she was going to enjoy the moment and not let what she was affect it. It was the very first time she'd thought like this before and later she knew she would wonder if it had been wrong of her, but then she didn't care. The young lady just relaxed and sat next to the young man on the piano bench.

Instead of stopping the instant she sat beside him like most boys would have done, Kid Flash simply finished up the song quickly. It took three seconds for their eyes to lock onto each other. And Jinx, tired or not, was still somewhat her quirky self as she quirked up an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to have me back home by sun up."

He grinned, "Why so? Don't you want to spend some time with me?"

He didn't seem so emotional and serious now. Her heart dropped at that, she enjoyed him being serious. She began to frown again and wish she was home. Still she paid him a compliment for the first time since she'd known him, "That was beautiful what you were playing."

At last the enchantress hit a soft spot. His face fell from arrogant to emotional again, "Thank you." And though it seemed like a perfect time to drop the subject, she went on, "It sounded like something that's been playing in my mind my whole life," she was being really honest… it shocked the both of them. He nodded, "It's about a woman who can't quit being unfaithful to her boyfriend. It's a really emotional piece."

What an inappropriate song to play in her mind all her life. Yet the subject of the song didn't change the fact that it had indeed been playing in her mind. No matter how weird it seemed, it had and she couldn't take that back. "Are there words to it?" He didn't seem to want to answer the question and instead ran his fingers along a strand of her light red hair and a soft smile graced his face as she noticed that his head piece wasn't on, "Your hair is down," Then she also noticed he was dangerously close to her and inched away from him.

All too suddenly she was falling off the bench… she must have been closer to the edge than she thought. Once again she braced herself for the impact that never came. So quickly she found herself safely in his arms once more. And once more she had a hot pulse and safe feeling. She wanted to struggle, or would have if she wasn't somewhat in shock to be in his grasp so fast. Yet as his face got closer to hers it was as though time had been stopped.

She normally would have struggled; she normally would have clawed him and caused him pain. Maybe it was because she thought she was still tired even though her blood was pulsing in hot flashes through her body causing her to be wide awake. Or maybe it was because she was caught off guard. But either way, when his soft lips pressed lightly against her cherry blossom own, she pressed back. She was being held tighter, closer to him and she began to hold him closer to her. The lady had never felt something like this ever in her life.

It was intoxicating. The moist feeling of their lips parting and joining back together was ecstasy to her. Unlike everything else the boy she was against did, he kissed her slowly and gently and she began to find herself loving every bit of it. His fingers were sliding through her hair and they were both glad that she'd let it down. Trails of hot fire flamed wherever he was touching her. The contact of his warm breath against her wet petal soft lips was earth shattering to her. The same went for her and naturally she had no idea.

Then she woke up from her daydreaming and found herself still sitting next to him on the piano bench whilst he played. "Damned be these fantasies!" She mumbled ever so softly, yet still dripping with rage. She hated it, the feeling that she needed something or someone. She'd never been dependant on anything but the air she breathed and the sustenance everyone required to survive. Simple food, water and air were all she ever thought she had to have.

Jinx didn't need this boy, she couldn't. Yet a small voice in the back of her mind tempted her, "Must it be so forbidden? He doesn't mean to lock you up." Then what she called the sensible voice countered, "You can't know that. Unlike Raven, we're not telepathic. We cannot read minds. Never trust anyone; never rely on sheer dumb luck." The honey sweet voice still insisted that it was the right thing to let these things unfold. Sense was turning less sensible and merciful, "How could that ever unfold to US? We're damned, we're unlucky, we're mean, and we are _evil_." "We don't have to be," Temptation still stuck to the cause, "We could change, we could save people. People could love us, I know they could." "Who could ever love Jinx? No one believes in bad luck anymore, and those who do hate it. No one could ever love us. No one would even find us pretty. With Jinx's pink cat eyes? Who would love us?"

The enchantress couldn't take it anymore. The thought of being deprived of the feelings that she wanted to feel so badly were pushing hot tears to the surface of her eyes. "Pink hair, pale skin, black dress and striped stockings. We are a freak show, not a beauty." She didn't need confidence, she told her self, and she didn't need self esteem. But how could that be with the tears running down her cheeks and the awful pang in her heart? The young lady's feelings were a mess and she could no longer handle the lack of comfort. There was no consoling to a woman with no love, no warmth.

She was ill fortune… but for every broken mirror, there is a new one waiting to be hung. Perhaps that being here could change how she looked at things. Perhaps staying her could give her the tempting consolation of freedom. And the one perhaps that even though she didn't think it was possible was the one that made her stay. Perhaps she could get some real food. "When in doubt, follow your tongue," she mumbled and laughed.

Upon hearing her laugh, Flash instantly ceased playing and looked at her, "Did I play a note wrong?" This in turn, made Jinx laugh harder, "No, I'm hungry!" Why was she all of a sudden in such a good mood? She glared at him mockingly, "Get me some food, or I'm leaving." The crimson haired boy raised an eyebrow in question, "I thought you wanted to leave immediately." Jinx smirked as she made her final decision, "I won't if you feed me."


	3. No Looking Back

Unexpected

Chapter Three: No looking back

Within an instant Flash brought her something to eat, for he did not wish for her to leave. Indeed, his main objective was to make her stay. Being locked down in these tunnels for goodness knew how long, the loneliness had become ridiculous to put up with. Some nights, the piano was his sole companion and he couldn't bear to be with thin air any longer. The red head _needed_ Jinx or he would surely go insane.

Sure it was true that he was already a madman for kidnapping her, but he could not restrain himself from the temptation of having a companion; especially one that he had already found a connection with. The teenage boy handed her a plate with apples, grapes, bananas, mangos and all sorts of fruit. Fruit meant you liked a girl, right?

"Gee," he thought to himself, "I have read too many old fashioned novels." Which was true, but she seemed pleased with the fruit. Or at least, she looked pleased. Nervousness ate away at him as he could do nothing but guess that she was happy with the platter before her. Why did every thing she did have to be so _unexpected_? Why couldn't he seem to read her like he could attempt to read at her comrades?

She picked up a cluster of luscious grapes and inspected it carefully. Her porcelain face drew up in a sneer as she sniffed delicately at the lovely fruit. The enchantress's lips looked so lovely and rosy. They were plump and went so well with her pretty pointed nose, and her holding the grapes made her look like a painting that belonged into a museum. Her locks of florescent hair were messy, but they looked so sensual with her fantastic eyes that leapt out at whatever was in their direction. She was a nymph enchantress.

Awaking him from his admiration, she slowly slipped a grape into her mouth, pulling it off the bunch very gradually. Then the rosy lips he had just been admiring moved ever so slightly as she suckled on the purple fruit. Then, like a snake, her eyes narrowed and she spat the seed out in his face, "What game are you trying to play!"

Why did she have to confuse him so? He sputtered after wiping the seed from his face, "Game? What are you talking about?"

"Are you trying to _poison_ me!" Her eyes shot fire at his and all his confidence melted, but his ego was enraged. Shoot, he'd forgotten that grapes were usually poisoned in his books. Still, she offended him. Did she truly think that he was that low as to poison her with grapes?

"Why would I do that to an enchanting princess such as," he paused at her hurt reaction to what he'd said already and tried another compliment, "A wicked empress such as you would have seen that coming. No, I'm cleverer than you think. If I'm going to get rid of you, I'm going to have to do something more… sneaky."

This apparently did the trick as he noticed she was trying to suppress a smile. Still, she threw the grapes onto the stone floor in disgust and drew her hand to her forehead in a dramatic sweeping motion, "I never cared for grapes."

He shot her a dark glare and muttered incoherently to himself as he picked the grapes of and dashed back into the kitchen. Yet, he spotted a smirk on her face before he got there. She was toying with him; how could she find that amusing? She couldn't have… perhaps she was just being mean. Still, she seemed in quite a good mood, as she was humming a tune that seemed familiar to him. In fact, he was positive he could pick it out by ear on the piano.

Instantly he rushed to the bench and picked out the notes she was humming, which was a simple tune. Then something odd happened. At first she was mumbling words… which were not comprehendible, then soon it was a whisper and eventually a beautifully unique voice erupted from the frail girl with pink hair. She looked in the distance, as her voice rang on about a memory of hers, "Would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"

Now Flash had always known that Jinx was a beautiful girl with many talents, but he had never guessed that singing might be one of them. The red haired boy closed his eyes and let his hands surrender to the piano whilst his ears surrendered to the sweet sound of her voice slithering across the notes.

It was a truly serene few moments as the two connected in a way that they'd never thought possible. How could their taste in music bring them so close together? It didn't seem to make sense at all. Of course music brought people together... but surely it couldn't in a way like this. Her voice rose higher and higher until it came to a crescendo and she hit the peak of the song.

The quick boy's ears were stunned in the amazing power and grace of her voice, but the mirrors in the house were not. At that moment, where the enchantress reached her shining moment, every mirror there cracked as though they'd each been struck by something invisible.

Almost immediately the young woman stopped and put her hands over her mouth in shock. She apparently had not meant to cause such damage and looked as though she might cry in guilt. The poor boy looked at her dumbfounded and completely unaware of what to do.

"What do I do!" He thought to himself frantically, scraping his mind for any idea that came along. Of course, he followed his instinct to hold her in an attempt to calm her down before she broke like the mirrors.

Being a teenage boy with a need for speed, you'd think that Kid Flash would be prepared and ready to calm down a crying girl. So this may come as a shock to you when I tell you that when the poor young woman broke into sobs for the first time in years, the boy holding her was completely at a loss at what to do about it. Somehow though, when he slid his hand up and down her back soothingly, she held onto him tighter and seemed to enjoy it.

"It's alright," he whispered, "I'll take care of you."

And that's when it happened. Jinx still struggled with her judgment; she was still attempting to restrain herself form him and from the feelings she was forming for him. She pulled her head back from his shoulder and sat on the piano bench, her back facing the keyboard as he let her go for two split seconds and slowly, deliberately he sat beside her, facing the keyboard but looking at her.

The teenage boy seemed cautious, as though she were a stray cat that would be gone in an instant if he moved too fast. His warm, right hand found itself resting on the back of her waist. She backed up slowly, afraid to get any closer. Her judgment was still tampering with her mind and she started feeling claustrophobic. She was scooting back further and further until she hit the keyboard and her hand pressed against some of the keys.

The enchantress had hoped this would ruin the mood that perhaps he would change his mind and with his hands moving, it sure seemed so. That is until he played a verse from the song she'd fallen in love with.

She no longer resisted.

Her hands pressed themselves lightly against the top of his chest and his face was now barely an inch from hers. The song had melted her. All those years of compressing what she wanted, what she desired… gone within seconds of hearing that song. To think that a song rusted the chained fence surrounding her heart; that a collection of notes stopped her resistance.

She took a small breath and gave in and their lips intertwined themselves. It was infinitely better than a fantasy. The hot breath against wet petals was indeed far more than she'd ever expected from a kiss. But before she could enjoy herself some more, instinct came running back like a black cat.

"Sorry, not on a first date." Escaped her lips before she could help herself.


	4. Luck is in the Rain

Unexpected

Chapter Four: Luck is in the Rain

Flash drew back slowly to look in her eyes. They softened under his gaze ever so slightly and she was pressing back a smile rather messily, leaving small traces of it against the corners of her mouth. What a sentimental moment to share between to persons, the moment after the first kiss is always a beautiful moment. There is a special sort of understanding shared as the connection between the two is strengthened. It seems that all you want to do is look in their eyes for an endless amount of time before you press your lips lightly against theirs once more.

The red haired boy gazed into the young woman's eyes and strangely, as confident in herself as she was… they seemed like a doe's eyes. All kinds of emotions poured out of them, despite her efforts to keep them all locked inside.

She was frightened, intrigued, happy, angry, sensual, defensive and craving for more. But she kept the pads of her fingers pressed softly against his lips to show that she did not need more. Instead, she pondered on how exactly all this had happened.

She was thinking when a soft pattering sound reached her ears and totally snapped her concentration. Jerking her head in the direction that the sound came from the strongest she wondered if the magnificent place had windows? There were several broken mirrors, but not windows? How odd. Her ears perked ever so slightly as her feet followed her ears and she found herself in front of one of the broken mirrors.

A pang of guilt struck her heart as she looked at and… through the broken shards that were held in place. You could see through the mirrors into a meadow surrounded by dark, leafy and green trees. This place truly was amazing. The scenery was breath taking. Apparently it was raining outside and Jinx saw her own reflection faintly whilst watching it pour through the small meadow.

The colors were brilliantly aligned in an invisible pallet from shades like black and gray to green and blue. It was amazing, she was in raptures and it was all through a broken mirror. Was it a strange symbol of luck for her?

The enchantress was so entranced that she didn't even notice the body of a young man behind her until he enlaced their fingers together and asked her softly, "Do you want to go out there and watch?" Her common sense had been numbed and her normal response of course would have been yes so she could run as fast and as far away as she could. But instead, her reply was a yes to go out and partake in the beauty that was in her grasp.

Jinx nodded slightly, her pigtails bobbing as she did, "Yes. I would like that very much."

"Well come on then, let's go," he mumbled softly to her, pulling her lightly by the hand.

Her common sense crumbled as she ran to keep up with him. Jinx's knees went weak and her heart beat raced rapidly at the feel of her hand inside his. These feelings were so strange and alien to her and yet she seemed ready to accept them. As though they were things she'd been asking fate for. How odd for her to feel that way.

The young enchantress was so distracted by her reaction to these feelings that she was completely unprepared for the cold burst of wind and freezing rain droplets to take her breath away. Almost instantly shivers started to erupt through her body. The young man beside her offered her warmth, but no. Jinx wouldn't allow it. She was already enough out of herself as it was. Instead she ran into the field, arms opened wide. Why did she feel so exhilarated? What was the chilling emotion inside her core?

Freedom; the very thing that she had thought she had by being her own villainess had been sweeter than anything she could have ever imagined. Instead of summoning to her by unleashing her evils, she'd been chasing it away and had never realized it until now. Why? Why hadn't she seen that? Her hair grew heavier and heavier as the rain dampened it more and more. Eventually the huge metal clips holding it in place gave away and her hair ran wild and free down a few inches past her shoulders.

The significance and symbolism of her metal clips giving way was amazing. She'd bound herself up in the villain's school, she'd wrapped herself up in cold rules, she'd tied up her freedom with iron will for causing destruction and she'd almost hung herself in all the steel lies that she'd told to common people. And yet when she walked into the rain, the evil in her, the cold metal clips fell from her and she was free. FREE.

The wind rose in strength and stature, her hair flew anywhere and everywhere as she simply stood there. Her mind was cleaning out, her spirit was awakening after a long slumber and she hadn't even known it was dead. A rush of happiness, hope and a curiously new kind of strength swept over her and she felt as though at any moment the wind would carry her away. She was clean. CLEAN.

But in the midst of all the happiness, the sheer joy of being returned things that she'd never known she'd lost… something wasn't right. There was something she had to do. She didn't know what it was, she didn't know how to do it, but she knew she had to do something. Lightning streaked across the darkening skies, the rain pounded harder on the ground. The storm had just begun; there was more work to be done to complete Jinx.

Silently pleading for a sign on what she must do at that moment, the enchantress looked down at the peculiar green light emitting softly from her hands. How strange, the light of her powers was pink. At least… that's what she thought. Her sign, this must have been her sign. She looked at her hands and she found the more determined she was to finish cleaning her soul, the greener they glowed.

Without her consent, her arms began to draw themselves up near the lightning and her whole body started emitting green light. The strength in her rose, she began to feel justice in a strange way. Her light seemed more pure… what was happening to her? She was puzzled as the light grew stronger and stronger. And finally, it dawned on her. Her luck was changing.

She felt oddly like a madwoman as a grin spread across her face. And she completely ruined her serious mood by jumping in the air and screaming, "YES!" But it wasn't over. The goodness wasn't over. When she landed, the light exploded from her and there were green particles in the air as her body gave way to the ground. She'd used up too much energy in her happiness and quest for clemency.

But she didn't care. Flash rushed to her aid, held her up with his arms and wiped tears off her face that she didn't know she'd shed. Before he could ask her if she was alright, she smiled softly, "I'm not entirely bad."


	5. Clemensy and Chemistry

Unexpected

Chapter Five: Clemency and Chemistry

Jinx, the young enchantress didn't feel like being called Jinx anymore. She felt as though her entire world had turned on its axis and she was no longer Jinx. No, of course she wasn't. Jinx was never so frail, Jinx was never so weak and Jinx was never so happy. It was a cheerful happy, not a malicious happy. It was strange, is what it was.

Irrelevant thoughts raced through her mind as her body broke out in shudders. What time was it? How much had she eaten that day? What day was it? How long had she been laying there in Flash's arms? Why didn't she care about the feeling he gave her anymore? Why did he have to make her so happy? Thoughts like those where running through her head.

Water, she needed water. She was thirsty and the rain against her face was so tempting. She seemed so hot and the water was so cold. The shuddering grew worse and Flash had to spoon her up in his arms and carry her back into the wonderful place he'd brought her to. Time seemed faint, the world was a collision of watercolor paints and Jinx could only join in for the ride she was in now. Her head bobbed lightly as Flash carried her for a short amount of time.

This had never happened before. She'd never realized how bad she'd tangled herself up. People always had to point out her mistakes or she wouldn't see them. She couldn't see them self. But she met Flash and instantly she'd realized that the way she felt right now was the way it should have been, the way it should always be.

A small groan slipped through her lips as she felt herself being laid on a couch. Her body was sore and her hair was plastered to her face due to it being wet. Wait. Her hair wasn't that color before. Was she crazy? Did she finally lose her mind due to the idiocy of her former teammates? Sheer puzzlement enveloped her as she realized that her hair had not been platinum blonde before. Opening her eyes that she hadn't even known she'd shut, she looked up at Jinx completely defenseless and confused.

His eyes widened and he was gone but for a second to get her hot chocolate, "Are you alright, Jinx? You're scaring me."

Another groan as the hot chocolate was spilled into her mouth and she was stunned on how repulsed by hearing her name. She hated the name, wanted to spit on it. It was awful. She was still confused and had no idea how she could be scaring him. What a wimp he was being at her falling over, "Look. I just fell over, okay? Keep things in their proper perspectives, please."

The red headed boy just looked at her, "It's not that. Heck, I like it when you fall over. It gives me an excuse to hold you," he was shocked that she didn't glare at him then, but he continued, "It's that your eyes weren't green this morning."

An axe must have struck the back of her head, as her head felt as though it was splitting in half and her eyes were sore. Of course her eyes weren't green this morning, what was he talking about? She glared at him with the remaining strength she had, "Of course they weren't green this morning! What are you, color blind?"

Her words came out in a jumble and the poor young woman could only sit there as she was brought a mirror to gaze upon the bitter truth that he was right. Damn him, he was right. Why did he have to be right? She hated being proven wrong. Yet, instead of being angry or even shocked when she looked into the looking glass to see bright, glimmering emerald orbs looking back at her she was calm. The enchantress was exhausted and her body eased itself without her consent.

Of course, she didn't think about what Flash must have been thinking. If her hair was snow white and her eyes florescent green, sure there are going to be some questions, she just didn't think about that. Why would she? As her unconscious body lay on the couch, the poor redheaded boy was in a state of total confusion. He didn't know what was going on and for a moment he actually wondered if the grapes he'd given her were poisoned.

All this was silly of course, as her eyelashes fluttered at her opening her eyes, the relief that washed over him was titanic. "I thought you were going to die," he mumbled after scooping her up in his arms. And change or no change, Jinx was still Jinx.

She slapped him across the face, "Gee, you're a carefree individual. Get some independence. You're depressing."

"Well you're quite a ray of sunshine yourself," he stopped himself before she could give him the usual hurt-filled stare that she always did when he said things like that. But she didn't. What? Why? Instead her lips curled ever so slightly in a smile. Then she looked down at her soaked, black clothes and looked back up at him, "Have you got any dry clothes around here?"


	6. Pardon my Enthusiasm

Unexpected

Chapter Six: Pardon my Enthusiasm

The red haired boy known as Flash wouldn't let her move and tightened his grip on her, "No, I like you soaked."

Of course, after those words slipped from his mouth he knew he was in trouble and that he would end up with a red handprint on his face. So he followed Jinx's example and braced himself for the pain that didn't come. He let his eyelids shut and waited for her hand to slap some sense into him and show him he was being a jerk.

But it didn't happen. Instead, something completely unpredictable happened. She sat up in his lap and her hands slid past his face and entangled in his hair as she lowered her lips upon his. And the anxiety he'd had evaporated as the chemistry between them heightened to a point of electricity. He'd always known that Jinx was the girl he'd wanted, but he'd never thought that maybe she'd think he was a guy she'd want.

He'd acted that way of course. Flash had been arrogant and overly confident in himself around her. Somehow he'd convinced himself that if he acted like he knew he was the guy she wanted and somehow she'd think that too. It didn't work. She chose him for her own reasons, and he didn't know what they were and he intended to find out.

The boy's hands felt around her waist and she broke off her lips from his, "I'm all soaking wet, Flash. If you don't stop, the electricity will shock me."

The red haired teenager quirked an eyebrow, "You really want some dry clothes, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm really cold," she said nodding her head ferociously, "and I want some nice, dry clothes. Of course, I don't really NEED them. Just food and water and air to breathe are okay…" she trailed off, hoping he wouldn't think her weaker than he already did. After all, she was still an independent… whatever she was.

Flash laughed, "I knew you would stay, so I got you something."

Jinx boiled inside, that arrogant jerk. She could have refused if she wanted to and she was going to let him know it, "Well, I was also planning on leaving, so don't get your hopes up. This is just a little visit."

A frown tugged at his face for a split second, his ego obviously bruised but he soon recovered, "Well it's going to be one heck of a visit, huh?"

The teenage boy slowly guided the teenage girl to a large closet where there were several empty hangers and no clothing in sight. Jinx was somewhat disappointed. Knowing that she shouldn't be so excited to be given anything but she couldn't help herself from being anxious for the gift. She'd never been given a present before. But before she could think disgustedly about how selfish she was being, Flash pulled out a black dress and a white dress from the very end of the closet.

She felt kind of silly because she should have seen them in the back. The young enchantress suddenly was torn between feeling touched that he bought her the dresses and angry that he actually thought she'd stay before she said she would.

"I'll take the black one," Jinx took the dress from out of his hands and smiled mischievously, "No peeking."

And with that she ran off to go change into the dress. Her teenage companion smirked, knowing soon enough she'd realize why he bought her that particular dress. She was going to hex him into next week for this, but seeing her in the dress would be totally worth it to him.

At least that's what he thought. He didn't expect her to come out of the bathroom with the black low-cut v dress with a smile. The poor boy also did not expect for her to twirl in it and move her hips in that certain way when she walked back to him. The redhead's throat was suddenly dry and he gulped nervously. He was in for trouble and a lot of it.

The enchantress smiled, "Pardon my enthusiasm, but you were right. This is going to be one hell of a visit."


	7. Almost Normal

Unexpected

Chapter Seven: Almost Normal

The poor boy known as Flash could only nod his head a little at the spectacle before him. Amazing emerald cat eyes glimmering at him with the beginning of a passion that many people dreamed of at night and those others lament losing. This was to be the experience of a lifetime. Suddenly, a romantic side of the red-head showed up and started prompting him to take her out.

He just looked at her; there was no way that he could refuse her. Her snow white locks tumbling down damply and surprisingly in little ringlets down barely past her shoulders and her beautiful rose coloured lips that were playfully puckered a second ago were now innocently smiling. Flash couldn't handle not being able to touch her and so he brought his hand up to her face but hesitated. Could he?

The maiden in front of him gave him the smallest of smiles and he caressed her face just barely, wanting to make her his. He didn't care what trauma she'd been through, he wanted her to be in his arms all the time. Softly whispered as his face was so close to hers, "Come to dinner with me, please my dear,"

Cerulean eyes locked with jade eyes and he smiled at her, "I think I'll call you Jade."

She quirked a dark eyebrow, "Because I'm evil and jaded?"

"Not at all," he shook his head a little and continued to smile, "it's like your old name a little and it suits you. So will Jade come to dinner with me?"

Jinx thought the name over in her mind. Jade, Jade, Jade… it sang to her. It rolled and slid across the edges of her mind and washed over her like the feeling of drinking a steaming cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter's day. Jade, Jade, Jade! She envisioned smiles and laughter. Jade! Jade! Jade! Yes! Yes! This had to be it. Jinx was no longer her name, the very thought of it made her ill! Jade was calling… dare she answer?

Jade slipped her hand into his, "Yes she will."


End file.
